The Legacy Of The Seven Emeralds
by ParadoxalMindElla1
Summary: The kingdom of Mobius had a rocky past, and many lives were lost in order to keep the peace for the people. After The Emerald War was finished, the Emeralds were given to the royal families in order to help them protect their people. But the Evil never rests, and centuries later the fate of the Mobius kingdom is in hands of a young princess. Rating might go up.


_Me again! Welcome to my new story :)_

_Let me just say that this chapter is only a preview chapter, so it's (in a way) not a real beginning of the actual story. You could also say that it's a prologue or something. The story will be filled with adventure, action and of course, romance. (Why not spice things up with a Shadamy and Sonamy love triangle?) Anyway, read on, and tell me if you like it! If people actually like this preview, I will continue writing..._

**Prologue**

Ages ago, long before the era of heroes began, there were dark times. The times when nobody was safe, and all people lived in fear. Forces of Good and Evil fought around the world, fighting over dominance and over who would be ruling the scared and traumatised people. Those were the times when nobody could be trusted.

But some people never lost hope, dedicating their lives to finding the solution which would end the misery of the people. Those people survived the worst conditions and suffered the worst of pain, not caring for anything but finding that solution. Generations passed and the times got worse, but they never lost hope. And finally, just when some of them decided to give up, the solution was found. The power that the forces of the Good needed.

That power came in the shape of seven miracle gems and one gem that would control them all. Even though they didn't look like it, those gems held great power that, in right hands, could save the tortured people and ensure the better future, the future that would be guided with lights of courage and wisdom. If used right, that power would help the people live carefree lives without fear or worry. But just as there can't be day without night, there can't be light without shadow...

If the gems fell into the wrong hands, nothing but pure evil and chaos would ensume, making the life that was already filled with fear and pain that people lived in far more worse than it already was. The gems weren't created to ultimately serve the Good, but they weren't created to serve the Evil either. Due to their neutral, chaotic power, these gems were appropriately named Chaos Emeralds, and the gem that could be used to control them all was named Master Emerald.

Time passed, and the word about those miracle gems of hope spread among the people like fire. The word got to everyone's ears, and was heard by everybody who needed to know about them. Unfortunately, the word also got to the people who were the last on the list of people who needed to know about the Chaos Emeralds. The force of Evil now wanted to get their hands on those gems by any means possible, and they tried to as well.

What they did one day will be remembered as the worst day in the history of Mobius.

The gems were being secured by the families of their creators and a few trusted individuals, the people called them the Guardians. Somehow, forces of Evil managed to get one of their soldiers among those few chosen people. The Guardians never saw it coming, what they did see was a young boy burning with a desire to become a Guardian. They did check his background, and strangely, never found anything suspicious. The boy's real identity was well secured by the Evil. He was accepted, and that was just what the Evil needed to continue with their plans.

The boy waited patietly, clever enough not to advance his mission while he was still a newcomer. The attention that was turned towards him was too high, and he couldn't afford to be discovered. And so he waited, until he gained enough trust to be left alone while guarding them, a chance he was waiting for so long. He didn't care that he was going to lose all the trust he got from the rest of the Guardians or destroy any friendships he had made while living there, even though those were fake friendships for him, all he did care was finishing the mission he was assigned for.

He harnessed the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds and, much to everyone's horror, caused terror and destruction to the village that he lived in at that time. He was so powerful that not even the combined forces of the Guardians couldn't stop him. They fought for a long time and soon enough the forces of Evil started moving in and conquering the land that the Good lived in.

What they unleashed was a war that changed the history.

The war was called The Emerald War, due to the cause of it. During the war, too many lives were lost, too many innocent blood was spilled and too many tears were shed during that war. With the Chaos Emeralds in the hands of the Evil, the members of the Guardians slained and nothing to aid them in the war, people started losing hope once again. And so the forces of the Evil advanced and the their victory was near, and no one could do anything about it.

But suddenly, an unexplainable miracle happened.

Just as the forces of Evil rushed to attack the last of the Goods fortresses, a blinding light shone over them all. Suddenly, a powerful golden wave emerged from the light, destroying all of the Evils army in a wide range. Surprised by the sudden change of events, the leaders of the Evil started pulling back, but it was too late. With another powerful wave, all of the remaining forces were transported to another dimension, sealed so they could never come back. After that, the light disappeared, never to be seen again. Nobody knew who saved them, but they all were thankful. Some of them did say that they managed to see a silouette of a young boy of unknown origin, guessing it was the same boy who had caused the war and probably experienced the change of heart. Many dismissed the thought, thinking that something like that was impossible, and that they were saved by an ambitious individual who had discovered another power. Whatever it was, they were still thankful.

And so the life continued, and the Chaos Emeralds as well as the Master Emerald were entrusted to royal families to guard them, and use their power to protect their people. And so they did, to this very day, many centuries later. A new king is now ruling the Mobius kingdom, and he never failed in making the people live happily and prosperly. Still, his own soul was filled with sorrow as he lost his beloved wife to a heavy sickness not even full three months ago. The same sickness he was going to die of soon.

What he still had was his daughter, a fourteen-year-old bundle of joy and happiness he needed the most at the times like this. Many said that she was the pure image of her mother, with the hair and eyes exactly like hers. She was the old kings biggest source of happiness, and he did his best to teach her to guide her people properly and use the Emeralds' power for the greatest of goods.

"She will grow to become the greatest of all the queens that ruled before her, and of all that will ever come", he often said.

But with great power comes great responsibility.

The forces of Evil, who called their dimension the Moebius dimension, similar yet so different from the Goods Mobius dimension, have discovered a way to return and take revenge for their defeat centuries ago. Time of their act may come very soon...

The destiny of the Mobius kingdom is now in the hands of the young princess who, just like everyone else in the kingdom, knows nothing of the new plan of the people of the Moebius dimension. Her time will come soon enough, and she will have the honor to fight for her people in what might be the biggest war yet.

Live long and prosper, and guide your people with your wisdom and courage! Don't give up no matter what happened...

... Princess Amy Rose.

_Aaaand? Like? :) Consider this prologue a history lesson that you'll need as this story developes... Actually, IF it develops, remember that I'll continue it if enough people are interested... Sorry about that :P_

_Oh, and about another story of mine, "Shadow, The Ultimate Babysitter"... I have almost finished the new chapter and I'll post it sometime this week... Sorry, but I had a lot of problems, some of them involving being sick and having exams, so I just didn't have time for writing fanfiction... Also, I broke my arm five days ago, so I'm barely typing this thing here, but I just had to write this, it was an idea that I couldn't let escape my mind. So here you have it! :3_


End file.
